thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdiel (TV Series)
Magdiel , nicknamed Magdis by her fellow friends, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a student of the abandoned Dupree High School, looking for her friends until she arrived at Woodbury, but in Hounded she escaped and found Rick's group, she later moved to prison along the others, where she teached Mika and Lizzie Samuels how to deffend themselves, after the prison assault she went alone in the forest where she found Daryl and Beth and followed them until Beth was kidnapped and actually resides in the Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree High School Magdiel used to study in the Dupree High School, when the outbreak began she escaped along a few companions, but got separated after The Governor found her and brought her to Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Hounded" Magdiel first appears with Michonne following Glenn and Maggie, they talk and discover Governor's group wich Magdiel distracts so Michonne can escape, she is later seen leading Merle to an herd of walkers, and they are seen trying to escape. "Made To Suffer" Magdiel appears briefly in this episode, she can be seen walking by Woodbury "Prey" Magdiel can be seen walking by Woodbury "This Sorrowful Life" Magdiel somehow gets into the prison and becomes a currently member of it Season 4 "Indifference" Magdiel asists Carol and Rick in their supply run, they later discuss wheter or not allow Sam and Ana to stay in the group as they must take charge of the prison, as Rick exhiles Carol, Magdiel and Rick come back to prison. "Too Far Gone" Magdiel is in the front fence along Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha and Carl, she is given a gun by Rick, and along the rest of the survivors attack the Governor, she later goes to cover Tyreese before he is killed by Alisha, he tells to Lizzie "Lizzie...Do it" and shots Alisha in the head, she is seen escaping ith Tyreese, Lizzie and Mika "Us" Magdiel approaches Rosita, Eugene and Abraham thinking they could be strangers, After Glenn explains is not the chase, she stays quiet in the rest of the episode only seeing all what happens around her "A" Magdiel is killing walkers in the fence of the prison along Chloe, David and Henry in a flashback Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Magdiel is seen with the rest of the group "Four Walls and a Roof" As Bob gets bitten, Magdiel and Glenn tries to calm everyone down "What Happened and What's Going On" Magdiel is seen with the rest of the group, she later goes to check Noah's house along him and Tyreese, when a walker approaches her, Tyreese takes charge of the walker and ends up getting bitten, Magdiel runs away to look for help. She is later present at Tyreese's funeral. "Remember " Carl and Magdiel goes to meet Ron, as they enter, they introduces themselves to Ron, Mikey and Enid, when Mikey offers video games both Carl and Magdiel are paralyzed and frightened. Later on she is seen with Enid and Carl when they witness Glenn and Aiden's fight. "Forget" Magdiel makes a briefly appearance in the meeting party. "Try" When Rick goes mad, Magdiel tries to calm him down, but gets accidentally knocked uncuncious, this provoques Michonne to knock Rick uncuncious too Season 6 "First Time Again" Magdiel is part of the plan to lure the walkers away of Alexandria, she is seen with Barnes, Annie, Sturgess, Scott, David, Nicholas, Carter, Michonne, Glenn, Rick and Heath doing their respectives works. "Thank You " She is sended with Michonne, Glenn and Heath to send the other alexandrians back to the town, she goes to chase Sturgess, but isn't seen the rest of the episode. "Now" Magdiel is seen save and safe walking by Alexandria "Heads Up" Magdiel can be seen walking in Alexandria, she watches the collapsing watchtower. "Start to Finish" Magdiel watches in horror the collapsing watchtower, she later helps Tobin, Anna and Barbara to lead to safety and tries to get Rick, but is surrounded by walkers, she manages to escape, but is unknown if she was surrounded again or fled. "No Way Out " Magdiel is seen in father Gabriel's curch, she later goes to fight off walkers, when she spots a zombified Jessie, and puts her down. "The Next World" Magdiel will appear in this episode. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Magdiel has killed: *Alisha (Indirectly Caused) *Tyreese Williams (Indirectly Caused) *Sturgess (Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Numerous counts of walkers Trivia *Magdiel is based on a person of the real life: Magdiel Cornelio Ramirez, an actual friend of the creator of the fandom,Polimis **Unlike the real life Magdiel, this one has blonde hair and is a pair of years younger than the real one Category:Fanon Characters